Disney central the musical season 1
by kathmanw19
Summary: based on the story of AnimationNut: disney central
1. episode 1 cold open

**Hey everybody here on fanfiction. I am** **kathmanw19** **and this story is my first story here on fanfic. So this story is based on the idea of one of my favorite author here on fanfic: Animationnut , so dude this is for you . so everyone sit back and relax and enjoy : Disney central the musical. But first a disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own the characters or the idea of the story. The characters belong to Disney, Dreamwork, Blue Sky , Netflix and Pokemon. While the story idea belong to Animationnut. and i do not own the songs in this story they belong to their reseptive owners.**

 **Well that out of the way, Hey Jiminy lets start the show.**

Our story start on a stage, a hush fell over the audience and then came out a man that goes by the name of jiminy cricket.

Jiminy: Well hello there my name is Jiminy cricket and welcome to Disney Central: The Musical. So you are all wondering what is Disney Central? Well i can tell you, it a school but any school no no, this school is a high school , a middle school and an elementary school all rolled up into one. But this school has a mystery, the students never eat in same caferina and go the same class. They go to school in separate wings. It was one of the rule of this school. But like any rule in school, it about to get broken. Let me tell how it all happen and it start with a wish.

The curtain rise up and it show a starry night over a town that called Disneyville.

Jiminy: you see the story begin on a starry night and that night was night before the first day of school. And to be honest some of the student are nervous and were wide awake. As i said before our story start with a wish.

Nancy: _star light, star bright first star i see to tonight , i wish may , i wish might , have the wish i wish tonight. So make a wish and do Dare what dreamers do (what dreamers do). So all my wishes ( all my wishes) will come true._

 _Students : when you wish a upon a star. Make no difference who you are . and a dream your heart desire will come to you._

Jiminy: see what did i tell you . now these wishes are very important because we can make true we just need a little magic. So let listen to some of wishes of the students.

 _Students: if your heart is your dream ._

Rapunzel: i wish for an adventure.

 _Students: no request is too extreme._

Vee: i wish for some new friends.

 _Students: when you wish upon a star._

Cinderella: i wish for charming to ask me to be his girlfriend.

 _Students: As dreamers do._

Andi: i wish for bex to come home for my birthday

Tinkerbell: i wish for peter to love me.

Mulan: i wish for honors.

Simba: i wish for my father to forgive me.

Lilo: i wish to bring back my parents.

Adam: i wish for someone to love me.

Anna : i wish to find true love.

Aladdin: i wish to get away with something.

Charlie brown : i wish to be not a blockhead.

Anya: i wish to find out my past

Tulio : i wish to have some gold and be rich

Student 1 : i wish

Student 2 : i wish

Student 3 : i wish

 _Students: if your heart is in your dreams. No request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star. Your dreams will come true to you._

Jiminy : well i better get going because morning is upon us . so keep an eye on the student for me and i will see you later

(Jiminy leave the stage just sun rise up to start the day and we going to hear alarm clocks in 3, 2, 1.)

( various alarm clocks ringing)

Students: ( Groans)

(the theme song for disney central :Beverly Hills 91210 theme start playing)

( AN : i am not good at theme song cover so you guys image it)

 **So that it for the cold open. So as you guys might have guess it will be like High school musical and Glee all roll up in to one. But worry not i will finish part one as soon as possible. Of course in this story there will be adventure , romance , twist in every, secret will be revealed to students and before this season 1 of disney central the musical end, one character WILL NOT SURVIVE in event that is so deadly . Trust me you do not want to miss this story. Of course i might need a co writer for story. So if you guys any ideas for this story like songs or storylines write something in the review section or PM me If you want co write with me.**

 **So until then keep on reading.**


	2. thankgiving parade

**KW: Hey everyone it is me kathmanw19 and welcome back to disney cenertal the musical. And i can't believe i got someone reading this over at germany!**

 **(** **Ahhhhhhh)**

 **KW:Wait a minute what was that?!**

 **Twitchy: incoming**

 **KW: oh no uh guys is seen i forgot to introduce my assistant and right hand man. AHHHH!**

 **( Crash)**

 **KW: ugh dude you have to stop doing that**

 **Twitchy: whoop sorry about that i can't help it if i can't stop aiming at you but that aside it another perfect landing.**

 **KW: everyone this is twitchy my right hand, he is a green furry dino bird.**

 **Twitchy: yep I am unique in my own way.**

 **KW: well today is thanksgiving and everyone is hungry for some turkey and parade,the macy thanksgiving day parade that is. And i just got an idea for you guys what if Disney central the musical perform at macy thanksgiving day parade.**

 **KW: but not worry guys this will not part of episode one is an extra something.**

 **Twitchy : yeah man but get the disclaimer so we can get start.**

 **KW : you got it T man**

 **Disclaimer : i did not own anything in the story it belong to their respective owners.**

 **KW: okay with that out of the way Performing their song "ready set go" here is the cast of "Disney Central : The Musical!**

Corey matthew: what is up Disney central now i know it hard to said goodbye to those summer vibes but we are getting ready for an amazing school, you all remember me so get ready kick this school year Disney Style with a back to school pep rally in the gym next friday so until then have great first 2 week back.

 _Flynn :_ _Can you feel the rush?_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _Every second is another chance to celebrate_

 _We're finally here, it's in the air_

 _I'm with my crew_

 _Open your heart, the magic is inside of you._

 _Rumpenzeal : Breathe it in the air, it's changing_

 _Keep moving forward now it starts._

 _All:Ready, set, go go go_

 _Let the rhythm set you free_

 _Are you ready come with me_

 _Ready, set, go go go_

 _Just imagine that you can_

 _We'll make it to the end_

 _Got everything I need_

 _Good friends, new start_

 _Back together_

 _Good friends, good times, new start_

 _Zed: summer is fun_

 _But now is done_

 _A brand new year and fresh new start_

 _Fun is beugen_

 _Follow me and i'll show you how to groove_

 _So open your heart, the magic is inside of you._

 _Addison: Breathe it in the air, it's changing (changing , ahhh)_

 _Keep moving forward now it starts_

 _All:_ _Ready, set, go go go_

 _Let the rhythm set you free_

 _Are you ready come with me_

 _Ready, set, go go go_

 _Just imagine that you can_

 _We'll make it to the end_

 _Got everything I need_

 _Good friends, new start_

 _Back together_

 _Good friends, good times, new start._

 _Sofia: Through hard times_

 _James: And long nights_

 _Stitch: Yup_

 _Sofia: Don't let it get you down_

 _Amber: Everyday's a new beginning, oh_

 _Stitch :We're gonna make it through_

 _Girls: Trust in what's about to start_

 _Boys: Trust in what's about to start_

 _All: Joy and laughter takes you far_

 _Love yourself for who you are_

 _We are the Mouseketeers and we proudly wear our ears_

 _We mousin', hey, hey, we mousin'!_

Austin: take it China and Zuri

 _China:_ _Hold up, don't stress on it_

 _Know the nerves and the jitters get the best of ya_

 _Just take your time and adjust your mind_

 _There'll be happy times and a whole new vibe_

 _Zuri_ : _Get to get a fresh start and a new beginning_

 _And best believe being you is how you truly winning_

 _So breathe, relax, and enjoy the ride_

 _Count on Team Disney to be on your side!_

 _( dance break)_

 _Flynn: 1, 2, 3_

 _All: Ready, set, go go go_

 _Let the rhythm set you free_

 _Are you ready, come with me_

 _Ready, set, go go go_

 _Imagine_

 _Just imagine that you can_

 _We'll make it to the end_

 _Got everything I need_

 _Good friends_

 _Good friends_

 _New start_

 _New start_

 _Good friends, good times_

 _New start_

 _Got everything I need_

 _Good friends, new start_

 _Good friends_

 _New beginnings_

 _Good friends, good times, new start_

 _All: Ready Set Goooooooo! ( yeah)_

( bell ring)

(students cheering)

Corey : School is back in business

 **KW: how about a huge round of applause for cast of Disney Central: the Musical!**

 **(audience appulse)**

 **KW: but worry i will update this story as soon as i can but i am willing to listen to you guys if you have any idea for this story write it the review section or PM me.**

 **KW: so Twitchy … Wait twitchy where are you**

 **(twitchy is chasing a real live turkey with an Ax)**

 **Twitchy: come to papa turkey!**

 **KW: Oh um well until then keep on reading**

 **KW: now if you excuse me i am going to save a turkey life, hey twitchy put down that Ax!**


End file.
